1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter connector device which is formed by combination of a male connector and a female connector engaged with the same, and more particularly, it relates to an improvement in the noise removing effectiveness of a filter circuit incorporated in such a filter connector device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 18 shows an example of a conventional filter connector device. This filter connector device is formed by combination of a male connector 1 and a female connector 2 engaged with the same. The respective connectors 1 and 2 have connector housings 3 and 4, and pluralities of connector pins 5 and 6 are provided to pass through the connector housings 3 and 4 respectively. The connector pins 6 of the female connector 2 are provided in inward end portions thereof with clips for receiving the connector pins 5 of the male connector 1. A chassis 7 is provided to enclose the connector housing 3 of the male connector 1, and feedthrough capacitors 8 of which the pins 5 are the conductors are ground-connected to the chassis 7 so that the connector pins 5 serve as through conductors.
In the filter connector device as shown in FIG. 18, the male connector 1 is engaged with the female connector 2 to connect each pair of connector pins 5 and 6, thereby to form a filter circuit of a single capacitor as shown in FIG. 19.
The aforementioned filter connector device can be provided at a relatively low cost since the filter circuits can be formed by simply assembling the feedthrough capacitors 8 in the male connector 1.
However, such a filter connector device has only a single capacitor 8 in relation to each series connection of connector pins 5 and 6 which are connected with each other, whereby a sufficient insertion loss characteristic may not be obtained when the same is applied to an electronic device (electronic circuit) having difference in input/output impedance.
To solve the aforementioned problem, filter circuits of high performance such as .pi.-type filter circuits may be assembled in the male connector, for example. However, the complicated assembly of such means leads to a significant increase in cost.